Hot air balloon
The Hot air balloon is an aircraft in Just Cause 2. Performance It maneuvers and handles just like a helicopter, but it's much much slower. It's rumored to be able to move about 400 meters per minute. To use the balloon, simply shoot the 4 sandbags on each side, or if the player doesn't want to use any ammo, melee them and jump into the basket. Keep tapping the "interact" button/key to start the burner and keep the balloon in the air. To move the balloon, move Rico to either side of the basket, shifting his weight onto that side, thus moving the balloon. The Balloon is indestructible to all guns and explosives and blows up any planes that fly into it. It floats on water. If the player stands under the balloon while it is landing, they will pass through the bottom into the basket. Likewise, if the player lands on the water too fast, they will pass through the basket and start swimming. Location The hot air balloon can only be found near Panau City, at about X:7330; Y:16080. It's south of Panau International Airport, just off the motorway/highway. There's an armour part near it as well. Trivia *If the player flies too low and government troops spots the player, their heat level will rise as if they're driving a military vehicle. *If the player makes Rico do a roll while in the balloon, the balloon may tilt to the side and ascend at a faster rate than just pushing the action button multiple times. *Once the player reaches maximum altitude, the balloon will start to shake violently and eventually disappear, leaving the player to free fall back to earth. *If the balloon is flown at a certain altitude and the PDA is opened, the black arrow representing Rico on the map will seem bigger but when seen from the side, the player will be able to see the ground below it. This will also happen even without the balloon at a high attitude. *If the player attaches the balloon to a helicopter via the Grappler, they can carry the balloon to a great height and eventually jump out of the helicopter and grapple onto the top of the balloon. The player can then jump off and the "height meter" will appear and it will count as a base jump. It's possible to get more than 6 km high. If the BASE jump was high enough (3000m), a message will appear when the player ends the jump, saying: "OMG! You've just beaten our record here at Avalanche Studios! RESPECT!". *It is possible to call the Black Market dealer on top of the balloon and have supplies delivered for the same reason the player can base jump off it and grapple it. The game registers it as ground or something else with the same properties. *It is possible to take off in a helicopter from the top of the balloon. The player must first shoot the sand bags off, then get on top of the balloon and call in the Black Market dealer and deliver the Rowlinson K22 helicopter. Then, quickly grapple the helicopter to the balloon, get in the helicopter and take off. The player must do this quickly as the balloon will slowly tilt to the side until the helicopter falls off the top of the balloon. *It is not possible to grapple into the inside of the balloon. *To get back inside the basket after falling/jumping out, you must grapple the side of the basket and then jump in. *The hot air balloon is not programmed the same way as the other vehicles, so it doesn't count towards the 'vehicles driven' statistics. Gallery Hot air balloon.jpg Hot air balloon and Rico.jpg Hot Air Balloon location map.png|The balloon is circled. See also: Maps. Notable places in Panau.PNG|The hot air balloon is marked by the "?". See Maps for more info. Videos The followng 2 videos were made with Modifications: Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Easter Eggs